


Home Invasion

by Doctor_Discord



Series: Dad AU [13]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Parents, Babysitting, Blood and Injury, Gun Violence, Hemophilia, Home Invasion, Protection, Service Dogs, Stabbing, Thunder and Lightning, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Mark will doanythingfor his nephews. He'll protect them, no matter the cost.





	Home Invasion

Thunder boomed outside the manor, quickly followed by a flash of lightning that lit up the dark living area. How to Train Your Dragon played on the TV screen, entrancing the fifteen kids and one man who might as well be a kid. Mark sat on the couch, cross-legged, Eric in his lap, with the four quads all piled to his left and Bing and Reynolds on his right. The Host, Dr. Iplier, and Chica were all cuddled up on one of the loveseats, Bim, King, and Ed on the other, with Silver and the twins wrapped in blankets on the floor. Popcorn was scattered about the room, and Mark pretended not to notice the Host feeding Chica more popcorn than he was eating. He'd only had the dog for a month, and the two were borderline inseparable. It was cute.

Thunder cracked again, and Eric flinched in his lap. Mark hugged Eric close, resting his chin atop the twelve-year-old's head. Dark and Wilford were out on a much needed bit of alone time. Dark had said they'd be back around midnight, just a movie and then dinner, but according to Mark's _dear _little brother who had practically zero filter, the pair had booked a hotel room for the night and probably wouldn't be back until morning. Mark had no problems staying the night. He'd have to remember to tell Amy if he did end up staying the night, but that was fine. He loved watching his nephews.

The loudest crash of thunder yet sounded outside, and the entire room jumped. Not too long after, the TV flicked off, and Bim whined. "Oh come on! Power's out now, too?! I can't see anything!"

The Host snorted, soothing a whining, frightened Chica as lightning flashed. "A pity."

Dr. Iplier cackled, and King stifled his own laugh. Bim's expression dropped flat. "Gee, thanks Host, I needed that." The Host simply flashed another grin, petting his dog.

Mark raised an eyebrow. "Play nice guys, come on." His words were clipped off by another crack of thunder, one that seemed to shake the house. Chica was really whining now, hiding her head in the Host's lap. Mark's brow furrowed. He could've sworn he'd heard something else beneath the thunder, like...shattering glass. As the kids began to bicker - probably just to entertain themselves, Mark knew how _that _went - Mark held up a hand, suddenly rigid and alert. "Shhh...everyone be quiet."

The noise died down, and for a moment there was nothing but the sound of the pounding rain and Chica's quiet whining as she crawled into the Host's lap. Thunder crashed again, at a slightly less intensity, and this time, Mark _knew _he heard the sound of something shattering. It came from behind him, from the kitchen, and Mark swallowed. "Kids..." He kept his voice low, as close to a whisper as he could manage while making sure all of them heard him. "Go to your rooms. Lock the doors. I think -" He swallowed again. "I think there's someone in the house."

The kids went just as stiff as Mark. They waited for the next clap of thunder before they _bolted_, moving as quietly and as fast as they could to their rooms. Mark stayed put, in the hope of offering himself up as a distraction. However, _panic _quickly laced his veins when the Host remained trapped on the couch, Chica stubbornly in his lap. She'd turned to face the kitchen, lips curled back in a snarl as she growled lowly. She was trying to protect him, that much was obvious. But the Host kept pushing at her more and more frantically, whispering her name. "Chica!" He was breathing heavily, head snapping the kitchen when thunder cracked and there was a dull _thump! _in that direction. "Chica _please!_"

Out of time and out of options, Mark scrambled to his feet and raced over. He hefted Chica into his arms, wincing when her teeth dug into his arm, but the Host managed to scramble out from underneath her. He set the dog down, and the two raced off together. Mark moved to sit back on the couch, pretending he was blissfully ignorant, _hoping _that would keep the kids and himself out of harms way. Another boom of thunder, and there were two more thumps from the kitchen. Mark swallowed, closing his eyes. Maybe he'd simply been hearing things. The power _did _go out, it wasn't too far a stretch that maybe a tree branch broke and fell. Maybe one smashed the window. That was entirely possi -

Something cold pressed up against the back of Mark's neck, and he went stiff. "Get up."

Mark did as he was told, turning around with his hands raised. Three people stood on the other side of the couch. One had a gun. Mark struggled to contain his breathing. "H-hey, look guys, I-I-I'm just -"

"_Shut up!_" The one with the gun tightened his grip, and Mark cut himself off with a strangled squeak. They sounded like a woman. Mark couldn't tell, all three of them were wearing creepy masks of baby faces and loose black clothes. The gunwoman turned her head to face one of the others, nodding in Mark's direction. "Take care of him."

Mark's eyes shot wide, and he took a panicked step back as the other drew closer. "Wait wait wait, what does that mea - hey _ow!_" He winced, struggling a bit as his arms were forced behind his back and what felt like a ziptie was cinched tight around his wrists. There was a sharp kick to his knee, and Mark's legs crumpled, falling to his knees with a pained noise. He lifted his head again, and suddenly the barrel of the gun was being pressed against his skin again, digging into the underside of his chin. 

"Is this your house? You don't seem like the type."

Mark shook his head. "N-no, I-I-I'm just house-sitting. It's my brother's place, he and his husband are on vaca -"

His phone rang.

A clip of Wilford's distinctive maniacal laughter rang out in the room, and another clap of thunder boomed overhead. Mark closed his eyes, trying not to flinch as the one who'd tied him up dug around in his pocket. They handed the phone to the gunwoman, and she answered, putting it on speaker. The gun pressed harder against Mark's chin, and he swallowed. "H-hello?"

_"Mark, what the Hell is going on?!_" Wilford sounded _frantic_, his usual carefree attitude gone. _"Dark and I just got out of the movies to dozens of texts and missed calls from the kids, what's happening, are you okay, are _they _okay, I -" _Wilford cut himself off with a sound that sounded suspiciously like a sob. _"I don't want to lose another child, Mark."_

There was suddenly a hand in his hair, gripping painfully tight and yanking his head back at an impossible angle. Mark swallowed again, his voice significantly higher. "Everything's okay, Wil, I promise. Power's gone out because of the storm, that all. Thought we heard something, but it was just the storm. Everything's fine."

_"Are you sure? Either way, Dark and I are coming home early, Dark's still on the phone with Eric, they both sound like they're in hysterics, we'll be home in half an hour."_

A tighter grip on his hair, the gun now pressed solidly against his Adam's apple. "No need for that. Enjoy your time together, you two hardly get it. Everything's fine, William. Love you, little bro."

Wilford paused, just slightly. It was barely noticeable. He hadn't gone by that name since he hit sixth grade and decided he wanted to stick out in the ground. He'd legally changed his name and everything. _God_ did Mark hope he got the message. _"Love you, too, Mark. We'll see you tomorrow then."_

The woman hung up, then tossed his phone aside. She lifted her head, gesturing with the gun toward the hall. "Find those kids. Round them up. We don't want to hurt anyone, but we don't need an idiot kid trying to play hero."

The two marched off, and adrenaline and _fury _and the _need _to _protect those kids_ surged through Mark, and he moved to get up, pushing himself up so he was on one knee. "Hey! _Hey! Don't you fucking touch them, _leave them alone! They won't get in your way, just _please _-" 

The gun was suddenly resting gently against his forehead. Mark's breathing hitched, his pulse pounding in his ears. He started to shake when he saw her finger twitch on the trigger. "I'd shoot you for lying to me. But, you seem to know the layout of this place. And we might need you."

Mark reared back, shifting back onto his knees. "I'm not going to _help _you rob my brother's house!"

"_HEY! _PUT ME _DOWN_, OR I'M GOING TO BITE YOUR HAND OFF! HEY _OW!_"

Mark noticeable stiffened at the sound of Bim's voice. The woman's grip tightened on the gun. "Yes, you _will_."

Mark's gaze flicked to the hallway entrance when he spotted movement. Bim was _writhing _with all the force his little thirteen-year-old had, kicking and screaming. It took both of the other robbers to manage him, his ankles and wrists ziptied together and _several _layers of duct tape covering his mouth. They dumped him on the ground next to Mark, and with another ziptie, they had him in a position similar to a hogtie. Bim made an outraged noise, writhing on the floor.

And then he saw the gun.

Bim went stiff, his eyes going wide with fear. He glanced at Mark, and tried to shift closer. The woman hummed, and the gun shifted to point at Bim. Mark made a noise suspiciously like a growl, hands clenching into fists. The woman didn't acknowledge him, crouching down so she could lift Bim's chin with the barrel of the gun. "Be a good little boy, and _shut up_, and I won't need to use this."

A few tears trailed down Bim's face, squeezing his eyes shut, and the woman hummed again, standing straight. "Go find the others. His father said _kids_, plural. There's at least one more around here somewhere."

Slowly, the rest of the kids were dragged into the living area, some too scared to fight, others struggling like mad. Dr. Iplier and Red were both dragged out by their hair, kicking and screaming and quickly tied up with the rest of them. One of the other robbers shoved a _sobbing _Eric forward, forcing him to his knees in front of Mark. "That's the last one. The other bedrooms are empty."

They all stiffened, exchanging glances (under different circumstances, Mark might've laughed at the fact that Bim was the only one gagged).

_The Host was still missing_.

Thankfully, none of the robbers seemed to notice their swapping looks. The woman hummed. "Good. Check the master bedroom, find the safe. These people are _clearly _rich, see what you can find."

The two others disappeared into the manor, one heading back down the hall while the other made for the stairs. The woman headed for the TV, stuffing the gun in her hoodie pocket, and set about unplugging and unhooking the device and all the game consoles attached. Mark suddenly spotted a flash of yellow, and then Chica was creeping into the living area. Her vest and harness were off, technically speaking and according to her training, she was off duty, but that didn't seem to matter to her as she lunged at the woman, sinking her teeth into her arm. The woman shrieked, rearing back, but Chica held firm, growling and shaking her head wildly. The woman clawed at Chica's face trying to get her _off_ as blood began to stain Chica's fur, but Chica didn't budge, slowly dragging the woman back, presumably in the vague direction of where the Host was hiding.

But then there was a shift, and the woman seemed to regain her wits. She planted a sharp kick to Chica's underbelly, and Chica let out a pained whine, but she didn't let go. The woman kicked her again, _harder_, and something audibly cracked. Chica dropped the woman's arms with a loud, high-pitched bark, and she stumbled back a few steps before falling. Her breath came in audible, wheezing gasps, pained whines and whimpers escaping her. The woman swore loudly, gripping her bleeding, shredded arm. Her mask askew, her lips were visible curling up in a snarl, and she fumbled for her gun, pointing it at the dog. "You fucking _mutt_ -"

"_NO!_"

The Host flew into the scene, tackling the woman and knocking the gun away. He dug his nails into her wound, struggling as she fought to get him pinned at still. "You little fucking _brat_, where have you been hiding, huh?" The Host _shrieked_ as she managed to get a hand over his mouth, pinning him back against her own body. He bit her hand in response, and she stumbled back. The Host grinned, wiping at his mouth, and unintentionally streaking blood across his face from the hand that had dug into her bleeding wound.

The woman licked her lips, readjusting her mask, and backhanded the Host _hard_.

He cried out, covering his cheek with one hand. She dove for her gun, and Mark started to make a noise to warn the clearly disoriented Host, but then it was too late, and she was pistol-whipping the kid. And the Host fell, right next to Chica. Mark couldn't tell if he was unconscious or not, but his temple was bleeding, and that was very much _not good_, even for a person _without _hemophilia. Mark shifted to one knee again, studying the scene carefully. He was _not _going to let this woman hurt his nephews anymore, but just, _how was he going to prevent it?_

He quickly figured it out the second she pointed her gun at the Host.

"_GET AWAY FROM HIM!_" Mark surged to his feet, bodily shoving the woman away. Just as she pulled the trigger. The bullet landed _inches _from the Host's head, and he didn't even flinch at the loud noise as he usually would have. Unconscious, then. Some of the kids screamed at the gunshot, but Mark was too busy kicking her knees out from under her and planting a _sharp _kick to the side of her head. The woman crumpled, out cold. 

There was the sound of pounding footsteps - the other two robbers - and Mark swore softly under his breath. "Aw _Hell_ -" He braced himself, prepared to fight.

Mark's adrenaline rush was fading. His hands still tied behind his back, two against one, it wasn't exactly a fair fight. But, Mark tried. He _tried_. He tried every trick he knew. He got one of them down easily with another sharp kick to the crotch. And all that got him was a knife to the ribs.

Mark didn't even know the guy _had _a knife. The first one went down, the second charged him, and the next thing Mark knew, he was lying on the floor, _fire _in his chest, and the kids _screaming _in the background. The world fell away, Mark's eyes rolling back in his head. He fought to stay conscious. He was vaguely aware of the two men picking up their companion and _bolting_, and then it was just a _terrified _group of siblings, an injured service dog, a bleeding hemophiliac and an uncle with a knife sticking out of his chest.

Mark almost sobbed in relief when he heard the sirens, and the door burst open. Everything hurt. He could feel his blood soaking into his shirt. His mind latched onto the fact that the power still wasn't back, even as Dark and Wilford stormed the room. Dark let out a strangled scream, rushing over to the kids piled against the wall before darting to the kitchen to grab scissors to cut them all free. The police were there, too. Mark groaned when Wilford skidded to his knees beside him, cupping his face and jostling his body. "Oh my God oh my God oh my God - Mark, _Mark_, what happened, are you okay, of course you're not okay you have a _knife _sticking out of your chest oh my God -"

Mark sobbed, curling as much as he dared into Wilford's body. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I tried to keep them safe, I tried, but then they were all being - and the Host - Chica - _I'm sorry_, _I'm sorry I'm -"_

"Shhhh, no need to apologize, Mark! You _did _keep them safe, they're all okay, thank _God_."

Mark's gaze flicked to the Host. He was sitting upright, blood matting the side of his head and clearly _extremely _dizzy and confused as Dark and Dr. Iplier fretted over him with some EMTs. The Host was whisked away by the EMTs, and Dark came over to cut Mark free. Mark made a pained noise as circulation flooded back into his hands, turning his head to face Dark with a crooked, delirious little smile. His words slurred. He was losing blood... "Hey...Dark..."

He wasn't expecting Dark to cry. Tears suddenly flooded down his brother-in-laws face, and Mark was fairly certain the only thing stopping Dark from pulling him into a hug was the knife sticking out from between his ribs. "Thank you, _thank you_, you kept my family safe, oh_ God_ -" Dark's gaze flicked to the knife, and Mark made the mistake of mimicking him.

"Oh." He swallowed, staring at the spot the knife hilt met his chest. Every time breathed, a fresh wave of blood soaked into his shirt, with every exhale. "I-I-It was no problem, Dark, they-they're my family, too, and...and..."

Mark vision began to swim, swirling hypnotically, and his eyes rolled back as he passed out.

(He'd wake up in the hospital the next day, surrounded by his family and his _worried sick _girlfriend, and everything was okay)

**Author's Note:**

> Look I'm sorry, you guys literally asked for this one --  
I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com!


End file.
